1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting platform assembly for a stand device, which is capable of fast positioning and fixing an object, such as a camera, to the stand device.
2. The Prior Arts
In general, when using a camera or video camera to photo or shoot, a user usually holds the camera or video camera by hands. However, the hands of the user may shake or sway so as to make the resulted pictures vague. Therefore, in order to keep the stability in taking a photograph, a mounting platform assembly is often used to fix the camera to a stand device. After the camera has been fixed, it can be used to stably shoot by time lapse or remote control. Especially, some bulkier and heavier cameras or video cameras need to be supported by stand devices to smooth the shooting. Also, the camera to be fixed to a stand device is often mounted to a mounting platform assembly.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional mounting platform assembly 10 comprises a supporting base 11, a connecting platform 12 and a screw rod 13. The supporting base 11 is mounted on general stand devices. The connecting platform 12 is mounted on the supporting base 11. The screw rod 13 is projected from a top surface of the connecting platform 12, such that the screw rod 13 can be threadedly connected with a screw hole or a connecting member provided on a bottom of a camera. In this way, the fixing of the camera is achieved.
However, in order to fix a camera to the conventional mounting platform assembly 10, the user must align the screw hole provided on the bottom of the camera with the screw rod 13, such that the screw rod 13 can be threaded into the screw hole and thus be fixed thereto. When detaching the camera from the mounting platform assembly 10, the user needs to operate conversely such that the screw rod 13 can be threaded out of the screw hole. As a result, no matter assembling or disassembling, the above operation is very inconvenient. In some cases having special requirements, for example, a reporter or ecological photographer may miss very important scenes if he or she does not complete the assembling of the camera as soon as possible and timely take the shoot. Therefore, it is necessary for the photographers to have a stand device with a mounting platform assembly that can be fast assembled/disassembled and safely fixed with the camera. Although a mounting platform assembly, which has been changed to a sliding-type structure and can be fast assembled with a camera, is proposed, they are not provided with any safety positioning means. Thus, the camera connected thereon is liable to slide out of the mounting platform assembly. It still has a problem not able to achieve the safe fixation of the camera.